1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display device may include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), an eletrophoretic display device, or the like. Recently, the display device itself has been enabled to be bent, folded, or rolled.
A touch panel may be used as an input device is installed in the display device. The touch panel may be classified into a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, and an electro-magnetic type touch panel according to a method for sensing touch of the touch panel.
In case of the capacitive type touch panel, a voltage drop occurs when a conductor (like a finger or a pen) becomes close to an upper glass substrate or touches the upper glass substrate to input a user's command or graph information by detecting a location being touched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.